<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Breath Of Fresh(er) Air by HMSquared</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371872">A Breath Of Fresh(er) Air</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared'>HMSquared</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Compliant (for the most part), During Canon, Episode: c02e072 Clay and Dust, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Platonic Kissing, Sleep Deprivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Fjord and Caduceus have a long conversation about morality. 2.72</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caduceus Clay &amp; Fjord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Breath Of Fresh(er) Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I genuinely forgot Caduceus is asexual until halfway through writing this. Then I pulled up his wiki page, saw that, and improvised.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caduceus felt something lightly tapping his shoulder. He stirred, blinking away a pink strand of hair caught between his eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fjord stood in front of him, one hand to his chest. From what Caduceus could see, the half-orc was bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not even going to ask.” Slowly getting to his feet, he peeled Fjord’s hand away. The wound was deep, about three inches by Caduceus’ estimate, but not deep enough to cause permanent damage. Closing his eyes, he pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wound slowly closed and threaded itself back together. A tiny scar remained, one that would fade over time. Fjord jolted slightly. Caduceus worried he was suddenly going to tip over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Reaching out, he wrapped one arm around the half-orc’s shoulders. “Let’s get you away from all the people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found a side chamber away from everyone else. Caduceus shut the door as Fjord plopped down onto a beach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… what happened?” He gestured to the chest wound. Fjord shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t like being held hostage.” Caduceus nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your sword?” Fjord pointed toward the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I threw it into the magma pit.” He swallowed, eyelids fluttering from light blinks. “I just… needed to be rid of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m proud of you.” Caduceus smiled that small smile of his. “You’re on the road to recovery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I destroyed the sword.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But that’s just one step of the battle. This creature you’re facing… it might still have a grip on you.” Fjord’s head fell into his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a liability, Caduceus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you’re not.” He looked up in surprise. Caduceus shrugged. “You’re a fighter, and a good man, Fjord. You always have been.” Walking over, he sat down in front of the half-orc. “No matter what happens, we’ll have your back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” They sat there for a moment, awkwardly looking into each other’s eyes. Then, sleepily blinking, Fjord leaned closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss was very soft, surprisingly. Fjord closed his eyes and lightly pressed against Caduceus’ mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was in pain and needed to be loved. It didn’t stem from a long-term urge. Fjord just wanted a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus didn’t move, didn’t push back. Realizing this, he pulled away and opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” The cleric smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I just… have no interest in such a relationship.” Fjord’s cheeks flushed bright red as his body shut down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pain, grief, and sleep deprivation washed over him all at once. Fjord tipped forward, crashing into Caduceus’ arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed quietly. Placing his hand on the back of Fjord’s neck, Caduceus squeezed. Adrenaline faded from the half-orc’s body and was replaced by magic. Until he got a full night’s rest, Fjord couldn’t wake up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caduceus dragged him down the hallway and back to his room. Tucking Fjord in, he went to make a cup of tea.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>